


小孩儿（博君一肖）（四）

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai





	小孩儿（博君一肖）（四）

** **小孩儿（四）** **

闹了一晚上，这天一时半会是出不了门了，一切尘埃落定，肖战心安理得地在房间里补觉，睡到中午才起来。

他其实还是有点不想起，毕竟腰酸背痛赖床比较舒服，可他饿了，虽然王一博给他送了早饭，可早饭吃的再饱也扛不住中午到了饭点的饿啊。

肖战本身是比较爱吃的，做了这行后为了保持身材，已经克制很多了，几乎断了晚饭，刚开始那段时间因为不习惯，常常饿的半夜都睡不着，都是靠对第二天的午餐的憧憬硬抗过来的，所以午餐对他来说，有着十分重大的意义，所以他必须爬起来吃午饭。

“不会吧？”他下楼看到一桌子的菜还有点不敢相信，瞪着眼睛看正低头洗菜的王一博。

“起来了？”王一博把菜滤干水放盘子顺手端桌上，直接走过去亲了肖战一口。

“老王，你哪搞来的？”肖战是真的惊讶，王一博竟然给他搞了一桌火锅。生菜、蘑菇、牛肉之类的摆了一桌子，倒挺像那么回事。

“锅是这里柜子里的，电磁炉我问隔壁借的，这些盘啊碗啊去买的...”王一博老实的回答，然后让肖战快坐下，说他真会掐着点醒，水刚开他就下来了。

“快熟快熟...”肖战是真饿了，他本身就爱吃火锅，一坐下就迫不及待往锅下肉，然后到处找调料碟子。

“没辣椒啊...”找了半天只找到一瓶豆瓣酱，一瓶番茄酱，还有一瓶花生酱，完全没有辣酱，没有辣椒的火锅就是没有灵魂的火锅，他涮涮快熟了的肉，问王一博辣椒油在哪里。

王一博把切好的土豆片端出来，说没有。

这又不是在国内，到处有辣椒油辣椒酱，就算有，王一博也不会给他买好吗？

王一博坐到他对面，也不下筷子吃东西，只拿着杯白水在那喝，一边喝一边看肖战，见肖战懊恼的很似乎还有点不死心，直接笑：“你不是喊疼吗？还敢吃？”

肖战听明白王一博的意思，终于知道他为什么不肯给自己吃辣椒了，耳尖瞬间红透了，可也不好反驳什么，忙低头吃菜。

这真是肖战吃过最清淡的一锅火锅了，可也没有想象中那么难吃，牛肉很鲜嫩，没有调料也很好吃，沾一点点豆瓣酱味道也起来了，心态巨好的肖战吃的还是蛮开心的，还想王一博还挺细心的，自己也就念叨念叨，他就记在心里了。

不过说起来，王一博对他好像一直都挺上心的，老早前他哼哼唧唧念想吃小龙坎，没想到一旁的王一博看起来一脸冷漠无动于衷，后来却喊助理去预约排队，带他去吃。

那次还闹了一个巨大的乌龙事件，原本小道记者不知从哪得了消息说是王一博助理去排队小龙坎，还以为是要私会哪个女人，带着长筒炮兴奋地蹲点蹲大半夜妄图蹲到一个爆炸新闻，最后只蹲到他跟肖战，无功而返。

这么说起来，王一博啊王一博，老早就有歪脑筋了啊。

肖战抬头看了看正低头吃水唰菜的王一博，忍不住眯着眼睛笑，心想自己找的这小男朋友还挺不错的啊，年纪虽然小还挺会照顾人的。

反正肖战是挺满意的。

“看我干嘛？”王一博一抬头就看见肖战笑眯眯地看着他，吓了一跳。

“我看你都不能看你了？男—朋—友—”现在王一博都他男友了，那么好看还不让看了？肖战不仅要看，还要亲呢。他站起来，隔着一桌子菜，亲了王一博一口。

因为刚吃了一嘴豆瓣酱，这个吻挺咸的，王一博张嘴让他亲，还咬了咬他嘴唇，想咸咸的吻也挺勾引人的。

肖战也不是要勾引他，就是看着他喜欢，心里高兴，忍不住想亲他一口，可在王一博看来不是那么单纯的意思，他站起来，走到肖战旁边，把他下巴抬起来，弯腰凑下去继续亲。

“干嘛，我还要吃饭呢。”

“让你吃饭不吃，勾引我。”

“谁勾引你啊？我没有！”肖战大呼冤枉，情不自禁亲自己男朋友一口怎么了，怎么就成勾引了？

“不勾引你亲我干嘛？”王一博不让肖战吃了，把他推到一旁的沙发上，跨腿用膝盖压住他的腿，摁着他亲起来。

肖战被他亲的话也说不利索了，只能仰起脸让他吻，好不容易王一博吻够了才抓着他胳膊喘气，让王一博悠着点。

他可不想这一整天都出不了门，明天还出不了门。

要不是看着他们出来一趟不容易的份上，王一博真想让他出不了门。

不过以肖战的状况，就算出门，也决计是没法再上山去滑雪了，所以两人也就在小镇上转了转。转到傍晚就回去坐在小洋楼小花园的秋千上打游戏外加闲聊。

打到一半王一博去屋里给肖战拿吃的，出来的时候肖战正后仰着躺在秋千上，眯着眼睛看落日，夕阳撒在他好看的脸上，跟镀了一层光似的，都把王一博看呆了。

肖战看他出来了，把他喊过去跟他一起看，说也别打游戏了，看看夕阳也挺好的，多浪漫啊。

“不每天都有吗？什么好看的？”王一博有时候脑筋直的太钢，嘴里嘟嚷着，心里却想，还没肖战好看呢。

“王一博你注孤身算了。”肖战原还是个文艺青年，挺爱浪漫的，想这怎么也是脱单后跟男友一起看的，挺有纪念意义，没想到王一博竟然说不好看，就白了他一眼。

“哈哈哈，战哥你是不是忘了，我现在不单身了。”王一博还笑的很得意，然后被肖战打了。

“夕阳不好看，跟你在一起，才好看...”王一博抓住他的手，凑上去亲了他一口，慢悠悠说着情话，一点看不出过去那原则性强说不夸就不夸酷盖影子。

酷不酷，冷不冷，那看是对谁？对着肖战，他能是个情话百科大全，多腻的情话他都能说的理直气壮，脸不红声不抖。

他不嫌腻，只会嫌肖战跟他不够腻。

所以肖战推开他的吻，他委屈撅起嘴巴可怜巴巴地看肖战。

“在外边呢。”没人的地方怎么闹都不过分，大庭广众大白天王一博胆也太大了，肖战也不是很习惯在公众地方秀恩爱。

“没人。”他们住的地方是民宿，不是酒店，周边都是住家，这个时候也没人在外面晃荡，所以王一博还有些不死心地摸着肖战的手，想要亲。

刚谈恋爱总是腻味些的嘛，王一博都恨不得宣告天下肖战跟他在一起了，可他没法那么做，所以对宣誓主权意味的亲密十分执着，甚至有些心心念念。

在国内得注意点，这都到国外了，谁也不认识他们，就不能放纵点吗？

“好了，别闹。”肖战可没他那么厚脸皮，还是比较谨慎的，可王一博一直往他身上挨挨蹭蹭，要讨亲亲，他真是被烦的不行，拍拍他的脸，“等会回去亲，狗崽崽。”

“那现在回去亲。”不就是怕人看见，那回屋里头总可以吧？

“哎你拿的什么。”肖战赶紧转移他注意力，饶有兴趣地去看王一博之前端出来的东西，“哪儿来的？”

竟然是之前他们在雪山上吃的雪糕。

“商店都有的卖的。”王一博看肖战是挺喜欢吃的，之前去买菜看到了就顺手买了几个回来，可刚才肖战不让他亲，他就一点都不想给肖战吃。

“嘶。”咬了两口，还是冻牙，不过这里比山上气温高，冻的没那么厉害，肖战还是有点贪嘴。

“我有个不冻牙的吃法，哥想知道吗？”王一博在一边看着他吃，舔了舔嘴唇。

“做雪糕火锅？”不是有那种冰淇淋火锅或者炒冰淇淋之类的吗？难道王一博还会这个？

“你心里是不是只有火锅？”

“噗，这种醋都吃，哎你不是那种吃醋也吃的不动声色那种人吗？老王，看起来不大像啊...”王一博一脸怨妇，虽然很好看，可肖战还是忍不住逗他。

“谁叫我那么喜欢你，你倒是别让我吃醋啊。”王一博把错都推到肖战身上，“王一博的男朋友！”

这个称呼从王一博嘴里说出来，十分甜，连肖战都忍不住被甜到了，他都忍不住凑过去亲了王一博一口，安抚他了。

像王一博说的，反正没人看见，是吧？

而王一博显然被安抚到了，心满意足地咬了一口雪糕，亲回去。

亲的时候还让肖战把嘴巴张开，把在他口中融了一半变得糯软温甜的雪糕用舌尖推到肖战口里，接了一个无比甜美的吻。

好会玩...肖战真没想到雪糕还能这么吃，虽然羞耻度爆表，可太甜了，还有点点刺激，他忍不住顺着王一博的唇，去吻他。

吻的时候两个人眼睛都还半睁着，去看对方颤动的睫毛，看完嘴角都忍不住勾起笑容，然后情不自禁闭上眼睛，把这个吻加深。

若不是有人轻轻咳嗽打断两人，他们能吻到天荒地老去。

王一博睁开眼睛，看到隔壁借他们自行车的老爷爷站在院门口，笑眯眯地看着他们。

而肖战有些不好意思地转过脑袋，把脸躲在王一博肩膀后，又忍不住偷偷笑。

王一博之前还一副天不怕地不怕的嚣张样子，这会也有些害羞，十分不好意思地跑回去拿电磁炉还给老爷爷。

老爷爷还挺热心，借了自行车又借电磁炉，这会还热心地问他们有没有吃晚饭，没有的话，去他们家吃。

王一博自然是婉拒了，是真不好意思。

老爷爷看了看两人和雪糕，了然地点头，说或许他们有更棒的晚餐，可把肖战羞的，直接捂住了通红的脸。

被老爷爷大胆言辞弄的满脸通红的王一博把电磁炉给人家送回家，回来的时候看肖战坐在秋千上一口一口吃雪糕，看见他就笑。

“笑P！”

“王一博，刚才不是挺害羞的嘛...”肖战还挺喜欢看王一博害羞的样子，乐哈哈地糗他。

而结果是被“恼羞成怒”的王一博抓起来往屋里推。

“干嘛？杀人灭口啊你！”

王一博其实挺想把人扛起来的，无奈肖战比他高，比他重，他扛不起，所以只能凶巴巴用脚把人带上，甩出一句：“吃—晚—餐—”

肖战还以为又得一晚上不消停，可王一博只是把他啃的一塌糊涂，轻轻把他放过了。

因为王一博下午答应他，第二天要带他去骑雪地摩托，所以得让肖战好好休息。

可两个人窝在被窝里，王一博看着对面看着他笑的肖战，在被窝里打了一个滚，痛苦地哀嚎，说为什么要答应带肖战去骑摩托。

后悔，是非常的后悔。

肖战看他忍的那么辛苦，眼神更是跟生了钩子似的，趴在被窝里，咬着手指看着他笑，故意招惹王一博，想看看他是不是真忍得住。

“肖战，你能不能别浪？”用那种眼神看他，简直是要了王一博的命，王一博把脸埋在枕头里，强迫自己不去看肖战，免得被他诱惑了去。

“好了，睡了睡了...”肖战也怕王一博真定力不足，那受苦受罪的是自己，忙不逗他了，端正了神情喊王一博老实睡觉。

“你都勾引完了你才说睡觉。”王一博还是不看他，只是控诉，然后又在天人交战，想明天是不是一定要去骑摩托。

可来都来了，雪地摩托他都没骑过，他还是很想带肖战一起去骑的。

大不了骑完回来再...王一博你是个男人，还是个意志力非常坚强的男人，你能忍住！

完蛋，是男人才忍不住好吗？

他爬起来跑浴室去了，一进去就把水开到最大。肖战等他等的迷迷糊糊都快睡着了，他才出来。

他爬上床，肖战迷迷瞪瞪地挪过来要抱他，王一博张开手臂把他抱在怀里，心口软塌塌的，想明天还是带他去骑摩托吧。

第二天他带着肖战骑了一整天的大摩托，可把骑摩托车的瘾给过足了。起初还只是在雪场里骑，后来跟着一个车队，往森林深处骑，仿佛把城市的一切喧嚣都甩远了，只置身在远离人群的一个冰雪天地，去吹风，去驰骋，去看世间处处独一无二的美景。

他们没有经验，骑着车出来什么都没带，最后还是车队的人给了他们些吃的，还把煮烫的热汤分给他们两碗，车队里是一群崇尚自由、探索自我与世界的有趣人物，相较于对其他人的生活和关系侧目猜测，他们更关注自我和快乐，十分洒脱自在，所以不到一天的时间他们已然成为了朋友，可惜车队还要继续往森林更无人烟的地方探索，而王一博和肖战必须在天黑前赶回小镇，他们不得不分开了。

王一博骑着车带着肖战原路返回，走到一半的时候天就暗了下来，还开始下雪，王一博不敢开太快，只是凭着记忆认路。好在虽然下雪了，却不是裹着大风的暴雪，落在身上还不至于骑不了车。王一博心里其实有点着急，想他们还是预估的有些偏差，天黑的比他们想象的快，路也没有来时那么好走了。

他还担心，会不会走错了方向，可身后抱着他的肖战却仿佛不怎么担心的样子，脸贴着他的背时不时还小声跟他说话，估计是怕他骑的无聊。

来的时候真没觉得有这么远，路有那么长，肖战看王一博一路都没停，就拍拍他的背，让他停下休息一会。

王一博把护目镜掀起来，小小的脸都被吹红了，肖战忙把手掌搓热去给他捂，怕他脸都给冻僵了。

王一博把手套取了，拿热乎的手掌去盖肖战的手，有些贪恋地感受肖战给他传递过去的温度，还在他手心亲了亲，说嘴也动僵了，让他给暖暖。

“你怎么不让我拿嘴给你暖？”肖战笑他爱撒娇，跟小孩似的。

“那你来嘛。”现在其实王一博没这个心思，可听肖战这话，还真把嘴嘟起来凑过去让肖战亲。

肖战自然不会亲他，只是拿手搓了搓他的脸，妄图帮他搓热乎。

两人站在雪地里没一会，身上就落满了雪，眉毛上都落了，白花花的一片。

“成老头咯...”肖战一边帮王一博扫掉脸颊、眉毛上的雪，一边笑他。

“老头总比小孩好，你能不能别把我当小孩儿？”这话王一博不是第一次说，这次说的有些郁闷，因为肖战那分明是哄小孩的口气嘛。

“有你这么厉害的小孩吗？又会跳舞又会主持又会滑板还会骑大摩托，我天，太优秀全才了！”肖战知道他的心思，他本就比肖战小，虽然成功上位正牌男友，可总归是很忌讳说他小。

王一博某些方面很较真，很小心眼，比如不能说他漂亮，要说他帅。

这种时候夸他就完事。

果然王一博就不别扭了，还有点得意。

“不过...我还是想把你当小孩儿...”肖战突然凑过去，亲了王一博额头一下，像是亲小孩的那种亲法，见王一博露出不满的眼神，他很认真地看着他，“因为我也想宠你爱你，希望你永远像小孩儿那么容易开心，那么无所畏惧，那么勇往直前。王一博，这个世界很复杂，甚至有时候会很艰难，可我希望，你能永远保留着一些小孩儿的那份直率、简单，和对这个世界的热爱。我总喊你小朋友，小孩儿，不是觉得你幼稚，不懂事，而是...我很想宠着你，让你可以一直做自己。”

王一博真没想到肖战喊他小朋友原来是因为这些，心口都被肖战这段话给捂热了，滚烫滚烫的。

他长开手臂，真跟个小孩似的用力抱住了肖战，把脸埋在肖战肩膀上，闷着声。

“你别说的这么感人啊，是想惹哭我吗？”他埋怨着，埋怨着肖战太好了，太讨他喜欢了，埋怨着他都觉得自己已经很喜欢肖战了，可肖战却还能让他更喜欢，更沉迷。

他怎么能那么喜欢肖战，心都恨不得全给他。

“那你哭个给我看看。”肖战也回抱这个高高大大的“小朋友”，笑。

“你别破坏气氛好不好？我本来都想亲你了。”

“那你亲嘛...”肖战这么大方，王一博反倒不好下口了，他把人松开，只是定定地看着他，眼睛里都快把肖战都装进去了。

“那我只做你的小孩儿...”原本王一博还对这个词嫌弃的要死，肖战说一次他郁闷一次，这会不嫌弃了，不仅不嫌弃，肖战喊起来他可能还觉得心里头甜甜的，因为两人戴着大大的头盔，没法贴的太近，他便靠过去，拿头盔撞了撞肖战的头盔，“你可以喊我小孩儿，小朋友，还有狗崽崽...”

“你不是不让人喊你崽崽？”

“你可以喊，别人不行。你也只能这么喊我！”

“行，我的小朋友。”加上“我的”两个字，更甜了，王一博被甜的全身振奋，扣好护目镜，上车发动车子，让肖战上来，他们继续出发，回家。

估计是被甜了一路，一回来，肖战就被王一博扒了裤子，直接压在墙上。

什么天真单纯的小孩儿，小朋友，狗崽崽，都见鬼去吧，王一博还是头狼，肖战身上衣服都没脱，皱着眉头被王一博顶的生疼，可疼归疼，又有种说不出的感觉。

王一博那烫的跟一团火似的，肖战全身都有些发热。

“我...请几天假出来是特意来挨操来了吗？”他被王一博抱着，其实气极了，想他挪这几天假出来是多不容易啊，本来说好来旅行，可昨天已经被王一博弄的没去玩，今天好不容易玩了一天，又开始折腾，看样子明天能不能出门还是个问题。

“可是你自己说喜欢我的啊。”王一博一脸委屈，皱着眉往他身体里顶，一边顶一边喘，说他出来也不容易啊，过两天回国了，两人面都见不上，想干都干不成，再说他还年轻啊，刚开始多要几次不是正常吗？简直理直气壮，颇有开了荤要一次吃个够本的架势，“你反应好大。”

“去...去床上。”都开始干了，想停下也是不可能的，可肖战一条腿被王一博提着，只靠一条腿支撑着身体，站都有点站不稳，便边喘叫边推王一博。

王一博看肖战是真有些站不住了，可他也等不及回房间了，便用力顶了几下缓了些过来，才把人拉到一旁的沙发上。

肖战背靠着沙发，咬着唇喘气，才恍惚意识到王一博就这么进去了，又推他，让他把套戴上。

“用完了，没了！”王一博简短地回了几个字，然后才开始帮肖战脱衣服，脱的他只剩下一件衬衫，才开始脱自己的，他是直接脱光了，露出精壮的上身让肖战抱。

肖战一只手勾着他的脖子，一手去撩自己松垮的衬衣，颤着薄薄的眼皮舒服的似乎是无意识地往上撩，撩起来让王一博去吮。

还是一样的滚烫的热烈，身体的契合带来了一波又一波高涨的快感，肖战反应实在有些大，被王一博抱坐起来的时候甚至扬起脖颈长长地发出一声满足的叹息。

显然，他真的很享受，王一博甚至能在顶动中看到他因为太爽而张唇喘息时毫无顾忌露出的上排牙齿。

白白的，排列整齐，正中两颗兔牙尤为明显，一笑就很容易露出来，这会因为在哼哼嗯嗯的，也露了出来。

王一博凑过去，嘴唇很容易就撞上了他的牙齿，王一博还是撞过去，然后唇就被不轻不重地咬住了。

他其实有些意外，自己能把肖战弄的那么爽，即便他们之前做过，可或许是这次两人都只是单纯的去享受原始欲望的迸发与冲撞，享受性爱特有的失神与快感，享受这一刻丢弃世界与自我的放松和自在，所以才会有恨不得榨干对方所有的蛮横念头。

他甚至生出了玩弄肖战身体的恶劣冲动，在他身体里变着法地“折磨”他，似乎要把他薄薄的腰腹都捅破了。

肖战显然有些受不住，抱着他的肩膀呼痛，可双腿却极诚实地缠紧了他的腰，吃的他很紧。

“轻...轻一点...”肖战一边被顶的受不了叫出声一边抓他的背“报复”。

“真的要轻？”王一博态度挺好，似乎在询问他的意见，可是精瘦有力的腰却又加码，跟个小马达似的又快又猛，直接将肖战操的摇头晃脑，咬着唇忍着呻吟，说不出话来。

因为欲望熏染，肖战眼角一片殷红，水波盈盈似乎都快要哭出来了，令那张偏清纯的脸透出几分勾人的魅惑来，王一博凑过去吻他的嘴角，吻他嘴角下那涌动着欲望的那小小的痣，却被肖战抱着脸索吻，舌尖被肖战咬的都有些疼。

两人动情的呻吟声都被堵在这个吻里，王一博发了狠似的回咬肖战的嘴唇，直接把肖战咬的掐他的背，皱着眉甩开。

“好了，快一点...”王一博确实蛮猛的，肖战被顶的腰快要抬不起来，又过了好一会还没有要结束的迹象，肖战边喘着气边拍拍他的肩膀催他。

“你再叫勾人一点。”王一博好笑又好气地接话，还有点愤愤不平地用力咬了肖战脖子一口，咬完又蹭啊蹭咬肖战的喉结，整个含进口中咬吸，直接惹的肖战吚吚呜呜地说受不了。

他叫的王一博真的有些受不了了，把他直接放倒摁在沙发上压着他肩膀用了狠劲顶，射的时候肖战攀在他身上，比他还绷的紧。

“你还真是狗啊...”肖战缓过神来，摸了摸被王一博咬疼的喉结，侧过头，亲了亲王一博的耳朵。

王一博没吭声，手掌也抚上去，摩挲着肖战的脖子，特别是喉结那一块，感觉他说话、呼吸时那喉结一上一下的动，有种诡异又诱人的性感，令人爱不释手。

“明天几点的飞机？”他这个时候尤为希望肖战多说说话，手还是放在他脖子上，都有点变态地摸。

“下午六点，中午就得走...”肖战任他摸，不知道为什么，王一博这么摸他虽然有点怪怪的，但莫名又挺放松舒服，“后天才到呢...”

“那还能跟你多呆一天...”没想到假期这么快就结束了，王一博觉得时间过太快了，短的感觉还没玩够，可转念一想，这或许是他过的最长最满足的一个假期了。

就是回去开工忙起来，不知道什么时候再碰肖战了。

以前没一起的活动，大半年都没见过一面，也就时不时打了电话，发个微信联系，不过，现在毕竟不同了，哪能跟以前比呢？现在可太有正大理由去找他了。

“多呆一天你还想干嘛...”出门玩是挺好，不过去的远，转飞机在路上也挺累的，肖战拿手指去梳王一博的头发，其实临街假期结束，他也有点舍不得。

不过真挺刺激，一个人来，回去多了个男友，男友还是王一博，太刺激了。

“就不能不干嘛，就跟你呆一块，在飞机场干等我都愿意。”

“哇王一博，你粉丝知道你嘴这么甜的吗？”

“别得了便宜还卖乖啊。”王一博掐了肖战胸口一把，使坏的那种掐，听到肖战倒抽气的声音，又凑上去亲了亲，不带情欲的安抚那种亲，然后下巴搁在肖战胸膛上，仰起脸看他，“下次我们...去看极光吧。”

心心念念已久的滑雪终于是实现了，圆满了，可他还有很多事想跟肖战一起去做呢，很多地方，也想跟他一起去。

“嗯，不过不知道什么时候有时间...”肖战应了一声，又想到他这次出来回去估计要被工作压榨的不成人形，又头疼起来，“哇回去我得忙死，估计到明年都没有时间了...”

“明年？你是要憋死我！”

“哈哈哈，是没时间出去玩，又不是没时间见面，你就不能多来找我。”

“那你要见我。”毕竟不是单身汉了，怎么都得挤出时间来谈恋爱。

“我不见你见谁？”

“我知道你见谁！肖战，你要记住，你有男友了，不许乱笑。”

“好，哎哎干嘛？”

“明天回去都不知道什么时候见了，再来一次。”

“别弄脏人家地方...”

“已经脏了，明天走前都给他们弄干净...”

“怎么弄？嗯啊...王一博，你慢点。”

“慢不了，你老勾引我。”

“你讲不讲道理？”

“你自己说宠我爱我，让我当小孩儿，讲什么道理？”

“我...不是那个意思...”

真要命...


End file.
